A reluctant volunteer
by ButterMintoes
Summary: Not everyone in district 1 is in favour of the games. When a girl who hates the idea of killing another person is chosen, she must fight to preserve her life and her self in not just her own games but the games of someone who she loves. Follows canon. from pre-75th hunger games to post-mockingjay. OCxOC OCxGlimmer
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted to be in the games. I used to think that maybe nobody did and that it was just something that we said to make it easier for ourselves. I even asked a couple of people. I got them alone and then suggested that maybe I wouldnt want to compete but I hadnt have much choice. I was a good strategist and my skills in combat made up for my deviation from our districtt possible but it was true that I didns name would be drawn and there would be a couple of older volunteers to demonstrate willingness and then I would volunteer. Everyone around me was thrilled. My parents finally felt proud of their odd, difficult daughter and my sister talked about me in school, saying that she wanted to be just like me when she grew up. My small group of friends were glad that my reluctance had seemingly been squashed and spent hours speculating what I might wear for the reaping and what I could do when I won.

The reaping, it turned out, barely registered in my mind. I was preparing for what came after. For the moment when I would have to choose between my death and theirs. I briefly registered the name of the girl who was chosen, Glimmer something, before it was time for me to volunteer. I was declared as tribute amongst applause and smiles and I waved at the crowd as though it was the happiest day of my life.

My goodbyes to my family and friends were short and simple. I would miss them, I supposed, although I never quite felt a part of them. First I was the odd outsider and then the chosen volunteer, never quite getting to play the part of a normal district one girl. I wondered what it was that I would miss if I never came back, or even if I did. My life was one of routine and purpose. If I died then It have to work if I won.

We didnt know much about our mentors but I was fairly sure we had some of the best. Two (district twelve only had Haymitch Abernathy, a total drunk.) strong (the district six tributes had to deal with weak sneaky people, who looked as though they were permanently drugged.) mentally stable (Annie Cresta from four seemed like a nice person but she must have been awful as a mentor.) victors.

When we were finally sent to bed Agon approached me in the corridor. "I look forward to contesting the games with you" It was an uninspiring and predictable introductory statement and a cursory glance at his expression confirmed that this was his intention. There was a hint of wry humour in the curve of his lips and a glint of shy mischief in his eyes. I thought back to the few times we had interacted during training and remembered a slightly withdrawn, focused boy with few friends and a prodigious skill with an axe which had made me think of Johanna Mason from seven, a tribute whose cleverness I had always wanted to replicate. I continued to look at the unsurprisingly good looking boy as I replied. "And I look forward to winning." It was certain that we would be allies and seemed probable from what I had seen of his personality that we could be friends, but in the end there could only be one victor.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning not having slept well. We were nearly at the capitol. There was time for breakfast and a quick talk with Gloss and Cashmere before we arrived. Gloss said indulgently. As if we needed reminding. Wed shut my door I collapsed onto the cold tiles. I couldnt see. My whole body was gripped by a sensation of fear that had become all too familiar in the last couple of years. My arms and legs trembled uncontrollably and I could feel sweat beading on my skin. My ears were ringing loudly and I wanted to scream and cry and tear myself apart just to make it all stop.

By the time I had calmed down it was time to go to the stylists. I smiled shakily at the mentors and at Agon and began the excuse I had prepared I made a gesture which indicated that I had been sick. Gloss and Cashmere laughed indulgently at me and our escort Cassia said something about how itThe camera adds ten pounds you know!ve never cared much for fashion but I joined in the discussions about the games. I wanted to live and the only way to do that was by killing everyone else. Even Agon and that sweet little girl from eight who tried so hard not to cry when her name was called.

I tried to keep my breathing regular as the stylist, some flamboyant capitol darling, pulled a beautiful silver shawl around my shoulders. As much as it was all ridiculous I loved the dress. It shimmered like stars and for once in my life I felt, if not beautiful, at least pretty. When I walked towards the chariot Agon smiled at me and leaned towards my ear to whisper: I couldnmy eyes are grey not you reckon you I laughed out loud and the stylists and Cashmere and Gloss turned to look at me.

With those last words from our darling escort our huge white horses began to walk us out to meet the crowds. I instinctively reached out to grab Agont have helped me to look weak. We were not like the tributes from the outlying districts, pining for the sponsorsd have to kill and even about the distinct possibility of my death. All of that had slipped from my mind and all that I could feel was the excitement of having people cheering for me.

When we climbed off the chariot I was still swept up in the euphoria of the moment and I leapt into Agons hand and patting him on the back.

The euphoria carried me through the evening and dinner was lovely. Cashmere and Gloss and Cassia were sweet and full of praise for our performance and gave us advice for the training which would commence the next day. Agon nodded, looking uncharacteristically serious. ll try and do some hand to hand combat since there won Cashmere smiled with an unexpected sincerity. Me and Agon exchanged looks. That wasnd expected. Our trainers had often been far worse. re going to win they all have to be dead and what with the incompetence of the others itll have to do to smile and wave at all of the Capitol citizens.d been preparing for this moment for as long as we could remember. We smiled charmingly as the train came to a halt and Agon swung his arm casually over my shoulder. We looked like friends. We almost were and that scared me. If it only took a day for me to start caring for someone then what would I do in the arena? How could I kill these people, these children? Plenty of them would be younger than me.

As soon as I could, I excused myself to the bathroom. Once It get enough air into my lungs and I was shaking so much that I couldnSorry, I was just so excited about the tribute parade and so full after that delicious food!ll stop me from looking too chubby in the photos. I refrained from shaking my head at her and glanced over at Agon who smiled at me with concern in his eyes.

My prep team were like butterflies. Brightly coloured and oddly sweet but somehow inconsequential. They cleaned and groomed me until I barely felt like myself, all the while keeping up a stream of chatter about the latest trends and the other tributes chances in the games. IThat outfit really matches your eyest stop myself from blushing and I turned to him as we took our positions He chuckled and shook his head. ll ever let me give you a compliment?Remember children they love you, so just enjoy it.s arm and he raised an eyebrow at me before lifting off my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before placing it on the front of the chariot. He saw how nervous I was around the horses but it wouldn sympathy. We were strong and dangerous. They would beg for our affection and we would give only what we felt they deserved.

The screams from the crowd greeted us and everything changed. For the first time in my life I understood why people longed to be tributes, dreamt of their victories. These capitol citizens loved me. They believed the costumes and the smiles, the easy, excited waves and the kisses that I blew. They cheered my name as I caught a rose, the tips painted with silver. A token made in my honour. I had forgotten about Agon, about the games, about the tributes that Is arms. He stumbled momentarily before righting himself and then spinning me around. When he put me down I felt breathless. Not the way that I did in the bathroom before but like I did when I was a child and me and my friends ran all the way to the top of a hill and then sprinted down, screaming at the top of our voices. Cashmere and Gloss walked quickly to congratulate us, Cashmere wrapping me in a soft, sweet-smelling hug that somehow reminds me of home and Gloss shaking AgonShow off your talents both of you, Agon make sure you get your hands on an be much opportunity to do that in the private sounds perfect. Now remember, anything less than a 10 and we will be disappointed. You need to be the best now or all of your training has been wasted.t as bad as IRemember, if youll be you and the rest of the careers that


End file.
